


In Case Of Fire

by Kahekili, WhosThatMary



Series: In Case Of Fire [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Jason e quente para caralho, M/M, Nico e um nerd, Stripper AU, e fofo, muito fofo, nao sou boa com tags, o que sao tags?, que usa oculos, um nerd gostoso, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahekili/pseuds/Kahekili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosThatMary/pseuds/WhosThatMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma noite, ao ser obrigado a sair de casa, Nico se vê de frente com novas experiências e uma nova presença em sua vida: Jason Grace, o stripper sem pudores, que vê no pequeno moreno uma inocência incomum e que não vai suportar ter que dividi-la com o mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, eu trouxe essa historia para cá pois não quero perde-la e ha fãs que também não querem.  
> Para deixar claro, esta historia não e só minha. Compartilho-a com Sara também conhecida como Kahakili em outro site de fanfictions, portanto pelo amor de Deus, NÃO ESTOU PLAGIANDO. ELA - vulgo a historia - E MINHA TAMBEM.

– Vamos logo. – Percy mandou enquanto descia do carro. – Não quero que chegue atrasado.

O moreno de olhos castanhos bufou ainda contrariado por ter sido obrigado a deixar seu apartamento e conseqüentemente impossibilitado de zerar The Last Of Us naquela noite e seguiu o amigo pela rua escura em direção a avenida movimentada.

– Novamente: atrasado para o quê? – questionou irritado.

Percy sorriu e colocou um chapéu cinza.

– Você vai ver.

Nico semicerrou os olhos e cruzou os braços, estacando no meio da calçada.

– Sem essa. – disse batendo o pé. – Eu quero saber o que vamos fazer e porque você está com esse cachecol ridículo e esse chapéu horroroso que não combinam em nada com a sua roupa.

Percy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Entende de moda agora?

– Eu sou gay, está no meu sangue saber sobre moda. – rebateu.

O garoto de belos olhos verdes suspirou e puxou o braço do mais novo.

– Só cala a boca e me segue.

Em questão de minutos ambos estavam parados em frente a uma boate, Nico arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda sem saber o que Percy queria com aquilo, mas se deixou levar, aproveitando que o outro estava pagando. Ao entrarem no lugar, no entanto, não se dirigiram para o bar como o menor esperava, mas sim em direção a escada da área vip, onde o maior pediu que esperasse. Nico o olhou como se fosse louco, mas antes que pudesse rebater, o garoto já tinha se afastado e sumido na multidão, deixando-o sozinho naquele lugar.

Avançando em direção ao lado oposto da boate, Percy chegou ao local que havia marcado com seu amigo, não estando muito longe de onde o moreno de olhos castanhos estava.

– Perseu! – disse o loiro com um sorriso divertido. – Eu realmente não esperava que você fosse aparecer.

Percy bufou e sorriu.

– Eu sou um mestre em tirar amigos geeks de casa. – respondeu lhe dando um meio abraço.

O loiro riu.

– Então ele veio? – perguntou interessado antes de beber um copo do seu drink. – Como ele é?

Percy sorriu e se virou para onde havia deixado o mais novo.

– Vê nessa direção aqui? – indicou enquanto puxava o braço do maior para ficar próximo a si. – Um garoto moreno, extremamente desbotado por falta de sol, óculos grandes, blusa e casaco preto e um jeans.

Jason arqueou uma sobrancelha analisando o garoto que Percy havia lhe indicado.

– Você não me disse que ele era tão bonito. – resmungou o loiro.

– Você é muito tarado. – rebateu.

O loiro, que tinha seus olhos grudados na pele pálida e se sentia sedento para marcá-la, pareceu não ter ouvido nada.

– Vou falar para os outros deixaram ele comigo. Não se preocupe. – sorriu. – Eu com certeza vou tirar a timidez do seu amigo.

Percy riu e negou com a cabeça.

– Onde estão as entradas? – questionou fazendo com que o loiro voltasse a lhe encarar.

– Aqui. – respondeu enquanto retirava dois tickets do bolso. – Mesa da esquerda, na frente. Vai facilitar o meu trabalho.

Percy concordou com a cabeça e puxou os papéis da mão do loiro.

– Não tente me sacanear, ok? – disse com aquele olhar sério que ele raramente usava. – Eu vim só pra garantir que ele não vai fugir. Estou fora dos limites.

Jason sorriu malicioso, mas concordou com a cabeça.

– Sem te sacanear. – respondeu. – Promessa de escoteiro.

O moreno de olhos verdes semicerrou os olhos.

– É palavra de escoteiro. – rebateu.

O loiro fez um gesto de desdém.

– Abre em quinze minutos. Se apressem. – mandou enquanto se afastava. – E ah... Entrada lateral. Leo irá recebê-los.

Percy concordou e se afastou também, seguindo em direção onde o moreno de olhos castanhos estava encolhido, parecendo querer sumir no chão, tal era seu nervosismo em estar naquele lugar.

– Pronto. – disse com um sorriso. – Vamos.

Nico franziu o cenho, mas se deixou ser puxado por Percy em direção aos fundos do lugar, saindo por uma porta de emergência. O menor queria protestar novamente e perguntar o que estavam fazendo, mas acabou engolindo as suas perguntas ao ver Percy batendo em uma porta preta. Foram necessários três minutos e mais duas batidas para a porta ser aberta e um garoto hispânico, sem camisa – que mostrava seus magros músculos – e com um sorriso zombeteiro surgir por ela.

– Devo imaginar que você é Perseu. – adivinhou o garoto. – Entrem e fiquem a vontade. Já vai abrir.

Percy agradeceu com a cabeça e se dirigiu para dentro do lugar, puxando Nico consigo. O moreno de olhos castanhos queria muito falar alguma coisa mordaz, mas, assim que entrou no salão principal e viu o local que estava, sua voz morreu e seu nervosismo aumentou.

– Você me trouxe em um bar strip? – quase rosnou usando um tom baixo. – Sabe que eu sou gay, não sabe?

Percy riu.

– Sim, por isso eu trouxe em um bar gay de strippers. – respondeu enquanto escolhia uma mesa na esquerda como o loiro lhe sugerira. – E é por isso que eu estou usando um disfarce. Annabeth vai me zoar eternamente se descobrir que eu vim até aqui com você.

Nico o olhou irritado.

– Eu fui impedido de salvar a raça humana pra assistir homens se despindo?

Percy entortou a cabeça.

– É.

O moreno de olhos castanhos trincou o maxilar.

– Me leve de volta. – mandou.

O maior sorriu abertamente e se sentou num canto escuro da mesa.

– Não mesmo. – respondeu. – E você vai se sentar ai e esperar o show terminar.

O menor o olhou ainda mais irritado.

– Eu não vou assistir a isso. – sussurrou estressado com medo de alguém o ouvir. – É nojento e antiético. Homens vendendo o corpo para o prazer alheio. Isso é quase voltar a Era Medieval, só com os valores invertidos, onde homens se deixam abusar em troca de alguns centavos. Eu não vou aceitar gastar meu dinheiro para colocar em tangas minúsculas, é de dar náuseas!

Percy o olhou com uma expressão entediada.

– Terminou? – perguntou enquanto apoiava o queixo na mão. – Porque eu não entendi praticamente nada e, do que foi possível pegar, eu tenho que te dizer que soou mais falso que Papai Noel no Quatro de Julho.

Nico bufou irritado e se sentou na cadeira ao lado do mais velho.

– Eu não consigo acreditar que me trouxe aqui. – continuou no mesmo tom. – Eu não vou apoiar isso. É quase como prostituição. O corpo é uma coisa sagrada, e não, isso não é um discurso religioso. Quantas mãos já não passaram naqueles corpos?

Percy voltou a lhe encarar com uma expressão entediada.

– Isso tudo é para não enfrentar o fato de que você quer ver homens bonitos e sarados tirando a roupa e dançando sensualmente para você?

Nico corou fervorosamente.

– Perseu!

O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu enormemente.

– Somente fique sentado, calado e aproveite.

Nico cruzou os braços em irritação e se manteve em silêncio, esperando. O bar logo foi aberto, lotando de homens e até mesmo mulheres. Em quinze minutos todos estavam sentados, sendo atendidos por garçons sem blusas que carregavam todos os tipos de bebidas. Percy, ironicamente, pediu um Cosmopolitan para si, querendo entrar no papel de gay, e Nico uma vodka, porque era exatamente aquilo que ele precisava para agüentar aquela noite.

Quando enfim as luzes se apagaram um homem, vestido somente com uma calça e um cordão de prata, subiu ao palco, sorrindo de forma indecente para todos que ali estavam.

– Boa noite! – disse abrangendo o lugar com os braços. – E sejam bem vindos.

Gritos vieram de todos os lados e Nico torceu o nariz puxando o seu Nintendo DS do bolso. Percy, vendo o movimento do outro, arrancou o aparelho de suas mãos e guardou em sua calça. O mais novo lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e voltou a bufar enquanto cruzava os braços com força.

– Antes de começarmos o show, há algumas regras que devem ser estipuladas. E a primeira delas é onde você pode ou não tocar. – ele sorriu de uma forma ainda mais maliciosa ao escutar os gritos. – Então vamos lá. – ele tocou os próprios mamilos e Nico sentiu um rubor subir por seu rosto. – Querem tocar aqui? – gritos da platéia. – Acham que podem tocar aqui? – mais gritos. – Não, não, não, não. – disse gesticulando com um dedo.

Nico olhou para aquilo entre o irritado e o chocado e se virou para Percy.

– Você me paga por isso. – rosnou.

O mais velho somente ignorou seu amigo, focando no cara que agora estava de costas, como se aquilo fosse extremamente interessante.

– Agora... Querem tocar aqui? – e ele apertou a própria bunda, fazendo Nico ofegar em horror e desviar o olhar. – Acham que podem tocar aqui? – o homem se virou rindo, ainda ao som de gritos, e negou com o dedo. – Não, não, não, não. – novamente mais gritos. – E o último. – Nico, vencido pela curiosidade, voltou a olhar para o homem, mas se arrependeu na hora ao vê-lo segurando o próprio pênis por cima da calça. Os berros foram ensurdecedores. – Querem tocar aqui? – gritos ainda mais altos. – Acham que podem tocar aqui? – mais gritos e uma risada maliciosa. – Mas não podem, senhoras e senhores.

Nico olhou horrorizado para o amigo que tentava não corar e ostentar a mesma expressão que o mais novo. Era um choque, claro, para um heterossexual ter que ir a um clube de stripper gay, mas ver um homem se tocar daquela forma na sua frente o deixara extremamente envergonhado. Ele nunca mais entraria em um bar strip gay.

– Bem, essas são as proibições federais impostas. – disse o homem em tom sério, mas logo um sorriso malicioso se fez em seu rosto. – Mas eu sei que vocês são infratores das leis. – berros enormes retumbaram no local. – E não vejo nenhum policial aqui, não é mesmo?

Nico se virou abismado para o mestre de cerimônias, sem se importar com os gritos histéricos das mulheres e de alguns homens, não acreditando no que havia escutado. Foi quase um: “essas são as proibições, mas fodam-se elas, vamos fazer uma orgia!”

As luzes, então, se apagaram subitamente e o homem sumiu de vista. Uma musica logo soou pelo lugar, primeiramente apenas como batidas repetitivas que iam ficando mais altas a cada momento. Alguns espectadores gritaram novamente, em ansiedade.

No fundo do palco, uma luz laranja foi ligada assim como a máquina de fumaça.

– Que entrem os cachorros! – gritou uma mulher da mesa ao lado dos dois meninos.

Como se o pedido fosse obedecido, entraram no palco, pelo menos, quatro pessoas, ficando de costas para a platéia. Era difícil enxergá-los completamente, pois havia muita fumaça, mas dava para perceber as calças largas e as regatas brancas.

A batida parou por um momento e o vocal começou. Os meninos desceram os poucos degraus que o palco tinha e se posicionaram lado a lado. Apenas um avançou mais a frente e começou a rebolar descaradamente mostrando as tantas curvas que seu corpo continha.

O moreno lançou um olhar irritado para Percy e o outro o olhou sorrindo.

– É Scream and Shout. – disse bobamente, reconhecendo a musica. Ele voltou novamente os olhos para o palco e seu sorriso morreu lentamente, como se só percebesse agora que um homem oferecia seu corpo bem em sua frente.

O homem que dançava voltou para seu lugar ao lado dos outros e mais um avançou. Todos fizeram isso, como se fosse uma introdução do que viria, até que o refrão da musica chegou e eles dançaram em sincronia, arrancando rapidamente a camisa.

– Que música mais gay! – Percy comentou em meio ao show, ainda com os olhos no palco. – Achei que teria algo menos... Britney Spears.

Nico o olhou como se fosse louco.

– Você consegue se lembrar que isso é um bar gay? – perguntou irritado. – Do tipo que só têm gays?

O moreno voltou os olhos verdes para o mais novo e fez um "Ah!". Nico, no entanto, voltou a cruzar os braços e fingir que não estava encarando – muito – a cena.

Quando a musica voltou para a sua batida inicial, onde havia a repetição de sons, os strippers voltaram a mostrar os seus corpos de forma mais veemente e roubaram alguém da platéia para fazer uma “pequena” demonstração.

Nico olhava com os olhos arregalados para o stripper que parecia prestes a beijar o espectador que havia escolhido. Viu o outro depositando uma nota de vinte dentro da calça do homem, invadindo uma parte um tanto quanto íntima.

O garoto desviou os olhos para outro ponto, focou nos pés das pessoas, nas cadeiras, focou em qualquer coisa que não fosse o palco. Mas não resistiu em olhar quando o refrão chegou outra vez.

Agora os meninos arrancavam as calças e a multidão ia à loucura outra vez. O garoto engasgou. Todos usavam tanguinhas azuis, deixando a mostra mais do que deveria ser necessário, na opinião de Nico. Mas a surpresa foi maior quando eles se viraram de costas e rebolaram. O fio dental que lhes cobria a linha da bunda era quase invisível.

– Acho que eu não gosto mais de azul. – resmungou o de olhos verdes, totalmente estupefato.

Nico concordou com a cabeça, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos músculos que se contraiam e relaxavam. A música, no entanto, acabou e as luzes se apagaram mais uma vez, dando a deixa para os homens sumirem para os bastidores.

O menor, ainda de olhos arregalados, virou lentamente a cabeça na direção do amigo e negou com a cabeça.

– Acho que preciso de mais uma bebida. – murmurou.

– Mas o seu copo... – Percy tentou começar, mas o outro pegou a sua taça e a virou na boca, sentindo o liquido descer queimando, logo ele pegou a do maior também e a tomou por inteiro –... Estava cheio. Assim como o meu.

Bufando, ele levantou a mão para fazer um novo pedido, sendo atendido prontamente por um garçom.

– Mais um Cosmopolitan e uma vodka. – disse sem o olhar.

– Uísque. – corrigiu o outro. – Não vodka. Uísque.

O garçom sorriu e acenou positivamente para logo se afastar.

– É impressão minha ou você está entrando no clima? – perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

– É impressão minha ou você estava olhando para quatro bundas masculinas? – rebateu o mais novo. – Devo pensar que duvida da sua sexualidade? Annabeth pode ficar interessada nisso.

O moreno semicerrou os olhos verdes, querendo bater no Nico pela primeira vez naquela noite.

– Acho que o álcool fez efeito. – resmungou.

– Sim. Talvez. – rebateu o moreno. – Mas eu ainda quero sair daqui e voltar para o meu vídeo game. Pelo menos ele não é baseado em pessoas reais que vendem seu corpo fazendo uma simulação de sexo com seres inescrupulosos que só pensam no próprio prazer e em como são ricos enquanto poderiam gastar essa grana em alguma coisa útil, como um prato de comida para um mendigo, ou uma doação para um orfanato.

O garoto estava pronto para continuar a discussão, mas o garçom chegou, os interrompendo, e depositou as bebidas em cima da mesa. Logo o som das máquinas de fumaça foi ouvido mais uma vez e a luz natural apagada, sendo logo ocupada pelo néon. As cores mais claras, e até as calças dos novos strippers que já estavam posicionados, refletiram o roxo vívido.

Logo a segunda música começou. Seu ritmo era contagiante, os meninos no palco faziam movimentos ousados e já no início houve uma parada dramática onde todos ficaram lado a lado. Porém, foi somente com a frase: “I lost my underwear”, que a ação se iniciou e todos os quatro strippers arrancaram as próprias calças. Eles as giraram sobre suas cabeças e jogaram-nas em um lugar aleatório na platéia. Os gritos de satisfação vieram logo em seguida.

– Você acha que eles vão tirar aquelas... Aquelas coisas? – Percy se virou assustado para o menor como se estivesse vendo um monstro dentro do armário.

– Eu não faço a mínima idéia. – respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Estes também usavam tanguinhas apertadas que pareciam muito bem preenchidas. Nico observou um stripper de cor escura descer do palco – assim como os demais – e andar por entre as mesas. Ele passou pelas suas costas e Nico já respirava de alívio por não ser o escolhido, quando o homem parou na frente de Percy e sorriu malicioso antes de se por a rebolar.

O moreno de olhos verdes encarava a situação, assustado enquanto o homem extremamente musculoso dançava exclusivamente para si. O choque, no entanto, não foi maior do que ter o homem quase se sentando sobre as suas pernas de forma arreganhada, enquanto continuava rebolando com o rosto perto demais do seu próprio.

Nico não conseguiu segurar sua risada. Na verdade ele nem ao menos queria. Percy merecia aquele castigo.

– Nico... – chamou o mais velho com a voz tremendo. – Tira ele daqui.

O menor riu ainda mais e negou com a cabeça.

– Nem em mil anos. – respondeu. – Pode continuar, moço!

– Traidor! – sibilou.

– Assim como você! – rebateu antes de se voltar para o homem que ainda se esfregava em seu amigo. – Isso aí! Rebola mais que ele gosta!

O stripper se arrastou contra as pernas do moreno de olhos verdes e sorriu mais ainda. O garoto bufou.

– É dinheiro que quer, certo? – disse pegando a carteira. – Vinte serve? – ele tentou lhe entregar a nota, mas o homem não a pegou e nem se afastou. – Cinqüenta? – ofereceu, mas o homem somente sentou em suas pernas e segurou sua cintura. – Ok! Cem, certo? Cem! – le retirou a nota de sua carteira de couro e novamente tentou entregar o papel ao homem. – Pronto! – O stripper, porém, negou com o dedo e apontou para sua tanga, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Não. Não. Não. Definitivamente não.

– Vamos lá, Percy. Coloque o dinheiro na tanga! – riu Nico.

– E os mendigos e órfãos? Aonde eles foram parar? – arregalou os olhos para o amigo.

O homem, no entanto, alheio àquela conversa sem sentido, puxou a mão do moreno que segurava a nota e a levou até o elástico de sua tanga, fazendo o outro roçar seus dedos na pele bronzeada e musculosa e o obrigando a prender a nota ali antes de o soltar.

– É assim que se faz, cara. – riu enquanto se voltava para outra mesa.

Nico continuava a rir e agora batia na própria perna enquanto envergava para frente, como se não acreditasse que aquilo era verdade. O mais velho tinha vontade de se levantar e bater nele até que o outro ficasse roxo e prometesse nunca mais rir da sua cara, mas teve que se contentar em ignorá-lo até o fim da música, quando o menor finalmente conseguiu se controlar, mesmo que ainda fosse assaltado por pequenas risadinhas.

– Agora devo achar que duvida da sua sexualidade? – perguntou tentando não se deixar levar pela gargalhada que ainda queria escapulir por sua garganta.

– Cala a boca. – mandou apontando-lhe o dedo.

– Ou o que? Vai me tirar daqui? – sorriu presunçoso.

– Não... – ele negou com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso ainda mais presunçoso. – Eu vou pagar um cara para sentar no seu colo.

O menino bufou e pegou seu copo, tomando um pouco do líquido, desta vez mais forte. Ele queria falar mais alguma coisa e rebater a fala do amigo, mas as luzes repentinamente se apagaram novamente, deixando todos na mais repleta escuridão. As máquinas de fumaça entraram em serviço outra vez parecendo demorarem mais que anteriormente e ao fundo, agora, uma luz vermelha que se acendia. Um homem estava parado, com as pernas abertas perpendicularmente, olhando para todos os lados de forma sedutora. Suas roupas eram pesadas, como as de bombeiros, com direito a casaco e calça com sinalizadores de luz e um capacete amarelo com detalhes em vermelho.

– Eu ouvi que aqui tinha um incêndio. – falou altivamente com uma voz era rouca e grave.

Todos começaram a gritar freneticamente e o homem deu um passo à frente, abaixando a cabeça e relaxando os braços. A melodia desta vez era um pouco mais leve, mesmo que não deixasse de ser um tanto agitada. O rapaz se mexeu para a esquerda rápida e graciosamente, passando a mão pelo próprio peito. Adentrou a própria peça de roupa enquanto dava mais um passo a frente e retirou o casaco pesado, revelando uma regata branca e colada, que lhe marcava os músculos.

O loiro do palco elevou as mãos para o alto e depois para baixo, fazendo seu corpo se esticar e contrair. Deu um salto-mortal para trás, caindo com o corpo colado ao chão, mas não deixando de rebolar.

Ele se aproximou mais da platéia e agarrou as calças, para logo depois puxá-las e arrancá-las brutalmente, jogando-a em qualquer canto.

Nico observava a cena com certo espanto, mas também sentia algo que ia a mais. Talvez fosse por ele já ter se acostumado, ou talvez fosse a bebida lhe fazendo efeito de verdade, mas ele passou os olhos pelo stripper no palco, quase como se não se importasse em comê-lo com os lhos, e finalmente reparou em algo. Sua tanguinha preta, no curto espaço de pano que a compunha, estava estampada com a frase: “Em Caso De Incêndio”. Bem, aquela tanga parecia tão bem preenchida que talvez ele virasse um incendiário.

O menor finalmente acordou e se sentiu extremamente envergonhado por pensar naquele tipo de coisa. Ele voltou os olhos para a face do loiro encontrando-o lhe encarando profundamente com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Analisou sua cicatriz no lábio superior, que o deixava ainda mais sexy, e sentiu seu corpo se esquentar quando o sorriso dele aumentou.

O loiro tirou o capacete e piscou sensualmente para o moreno, enquanto colocava o acessório em frente ao seu... Pênis. Ele rebolou algumas vezes, mordendo o lábio inferior, e se alisou com a mão livre, fazendo o pequeno corar com aquela demonstração. O seu corpo, vale descrever, não era extremamente musculoso como muitos que Nico vira naquele palco, mas suas curvas eram de dar inveja em qualquer um. Na sua cabeça, a imagem de que poderia lhe explorar aquilo tudo com as mãos ou talvez até com a língua o deixava completamente encabulado.

O loiro, no entanto, continuou com os movimentos sensuais, descartando o capacete ao deixá-lo em um canto do palco. Inesperadamente ele se virou de costas e continuou rebolando, apresentando o fio dental de sua tanga aos espectadores que gritaram em aprovação quando, em um movimento mais ousado, ele se abaixou um pouco mais.

Nico já estava se levantando, recusando-se a continuar vendo aquela cena e aceitando os pensamentos que lhe invadiam, quando sentiu a mão de Percy o puxar de volta para a cadeira. Não demorou nem dois segundos para que o loiro surgisse a sua frente, sorrindo de forma maliciosa e lhe estendendo a enorme mão. O menor negou veemente com a cabeça, tentando não passar por aquilo, mas o moreno ao seu lado lhe empurrou e o stripper segurou seus ombros, impedindo-o de cair. Com um sorriso ele iniciou um rebolado, fazendo com que o menor voltasse a se sentar, para que se posicionasse sobre ele. Nico se encolheu entre a cadeira e o corpo do loiro que rebolava alegremente, quase lhe roçando a bunda nas pernas. Não querendo continuar vendo aquele corpo que lhe era oferecido, ele virou o rosto na direção do amigo, percebendo que agora os papeis estavam invertidos. Percy ria e Nico... Bem... Nico “quase” sofria.

O menor sibilou um “Traidor” para o de olhos verdes e continuou a se recusar a encarar o homem a sua frente, mesmo quando sentiu a “mangueira” roçar-lhe a perna. O loiro se abaixou e tirou o moreno da cadeira, segurando-o pelas coxas, fazendo com que seus corpos entrassem em contato, o membro já quase desperto do menor tocou-lhe o peito sobre o tecido e ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Subiu no palco com o garoto ainda em seu colo e o deitou no chão, passando a rebolar em cima dele e vendo-o ficar ainda mais vermelho. Seus óculos pendiam em seu rosto, mas voltaram para o lugar quando o stripper o puxou para cima pela cintura, fazendo os quadris se chocarem. Alguns faziam comentários sobre o menino junto do loiro, variando desde sobre ele ser “fofinho” até ele parecer ter “caminhão pequeno para tanta areia”.

Notas começaram a serem jogadas no palco e Nico até mesmo viu seu amigo lançando uma de cinqüenta aos seus pés. Teve que morder a língua para não gritar um palavrão para ele. Percy iria se arrepender quando ficassem sozinhos novamente.

O bombeiro enfim o pôs de pé em frente a todos e a única coisa que o moreno pôde fazer foi tampar o rosto com as pequenas mãos. O loiro rodeou seu corpo como se o próprio fosse o poste de pole dance e ficou de frente para as costas dele, pegando suas mãos que escondiam seu rosto e puxando-as para trás, trazendo o garoto de encontro a si. Seu membro já ereto cutucou descaradamente a bunda do menino, fazendo-o se surpreender e seu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho – se é que fosse possível – enquanto soltava um pequeno ofego.

O stripper rebolou longamente obrigando o moreno a seguir seus movimentos e, conseqüentemente, fazendo com que seu membro se fundisse ainda mais com o traseiro do outro. Podia ver pelos atos do garoto que ele parecia muito ser um virgem. Seu interior se retorceu de uma forma boa com esse pensamento.

As pessoas enlouqueciam indo aos berros, alguns gays se corroíam em ciúme enquanto outros chegavam a tirar fotos. No palco, os dólares se acumulavam cada vez mais.

O stripper lambeu-lhe o pescoço e viu com prazer ele se arrepiar.

– Esta na hora de você sair, Relâmpago. – gritou uma voz masculina.

O loiro sorriu e antes de soltar-lhe as mãos e segredou em seu ouvido:

– Encontre-me nos fundos, se quiser mais. – e lhe deu um tapa na bunda para logo em seguida descer do palco e se dirigir para os bastidores.

O moreno saiu da mira dos holofotes em meio aos aplausos, e se sentou em sua cadeira, deitando a cabeça na mesa, ainda envergonhado, enquanto ouvia a risada escandalosa de seu amigo.

– Então, Nico... Está entrando no clima agora? – continuou a rir.

Nico lhe mostrou o dedo do meio e levantou o rosto com um olhar mortal, logo depois fingindo espanto.

– Aquela ali não é a Annabeth e a Piper? – perguntou com falso temor.

Percy olhou para trás preocupado e, em meio ao barulho, o menor se levantou e escapou para fora daquela área. Estava quase saindo do bar quando as palavras do loiro ecoaram em sua mente.

“Encontre-me nos fundos se quiser mais”.

Ele suspirou para si mesmo e virou o rosto para o lado onde o menino que o havia recebido junto com Percy estava de pé e de braços cruzados. Ficou entre “ir” e “não ir” até que finalmente decidiu chegar perto do latino.

– Ah, eu... Eu... – ele começou gaguejando e corando.

– Você é o menino do palco, não é? Aquele show foi incrível. – sorriu malicioso. – Acho que está aqui por causa do Relâmpago, ele disse que está te esperando na sala seis. – terminou dando passagem para o garoto. – Boa sorte. – disse com um sorriso antes de fechar a porta e abafar o barulho da musica alta.

O moreno seguiu caminho adentro, lendo o nome das salas e checando seus números, mas quando finalmente encontrou o que procurava, ele hesitou. O que faria se encontrasse o loiro? Engoliu em seco em resposta.

Bateu na porta quase tremendo, porém ninguém respondeu. Bateu outra vez, ficando novamente sem resposta. Alguém normal poderia ter ido embora, mas o menor provavelmente já estava alto pela bebida, ou somente não tinha percebido que estava aceitando inconscientemente o convite de sexo que estava implícito na fala do loiro.

Ela abriu s porta devagar e entrou no cômodo vendo as tantas araras com roupas diferentes, algumas tão sensuais quanto as que os garotos estavam usando lá fora. Se sentia nervoso por estar ali, mas agora que tomara coragem não ia fugir.

Andou para perto do espelho e enxergou uma tiara com orelhas de gato, girou-a entre seus dedos e finalmente a colocou na cabeça, apenas para ver se combinava consigo.

Realmente ele ficara muito fofo com aquilo. Envergonhou-se por pensar de tal maneira e estava prestes a tirar o arquinho quando mãos fortes lhe agarraram a cintura e o puxaram para trás, fazendo com que sua bunda se chocasse uma vez mais com certo membro.

– Você é um gatinho muito assanhado. – um sussurro rouco se fez em seu ouvido.

As costas de Nico ficaram tensas e sua respiração se acelerou em ansiedade.

– Ei... – disse com sua voz saindo mais fina pelo nervosismo.

O loiro riu e afrouxou o aperto, porém se recusando a soltá-lo.

– Ei. – respondeu divertido antes de descer alguns beijos pelo pescoço alvo. – Você veio.

As mãos de Nico tremeram e ele engoliu em seco, parecendo repentinamente arrependido de ter aceitado o convite. O sentimento só se intensificou ao sentir uma das mãos do loiro adentrando sua camisa.

– Eu queria sentir a textura da sua pele desde que te vi. – sussurrou em um tom muito sensual na opinião do moreno. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Nico engoliu em seco, sentindo a “felicidade” do stripper sendo esfregada em sua bunda, e corou. Sem poder se mover muito, o moreno fixou seu olhar no espelho, vendo-se ainda com aquele arco ridículo, enquanto era abraçado pelo homem sem camisa e que parecia muito interessado na pele do seu pescoço.

– Eu... – ele hesitou sem realmente saber o que falar. – Eu não acho que...

– Está hesitando? – Jason lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha e olhou em seus olhos pelo espelho. – É virgem?

O moreno, se possível, corou ainda mais.

– O-o que? – gaguejou tentando se afastar sendo mal sucedido. – E-eu não!

Jason riu e o puxou ainda mais para perto.

– Já transou com um homem nos camarins de um clube stripper? – perguntou ainda lhe olhando pelo espelho.

Era adorável ver a forma como o moreno parecia se constranger ainda mais com suas perguntas. O rubor subia pelo pescoço tomando toda a área do rosto, deixando-o ainda mais fofo do que já estava quando o encontrou com as orelhas que havia usado em uma antiga apresentação. Subitamente uma vontade de ver aquela vermelhidão, fruto do embaraço do garoto, descer pelos ombros magros e pelo torso alvo do mesmo lhe atingiu em cheio, quase fazendo com que rasgasse a camisa dele ali mesmo.

– E-eu acho que devo ir... Ir... – ele engoliu em seco e se afastou, finalmente conseguindo sair do abraço do loiro. – É! Eu não posso ficar. Meu... Meu amigo está me esperando. – ele se afastou em direção a porta. – Com licença.

O moreno se dirigiu rapidamente para a saída e estava prestes a girar a maçaneta quando uma enorme mão se firmou ao lado da sua cabeça, o impedindo de mover o pedaço de madeira. Nico virou o rosto para encarar o loiro, encontrando um sorriso maroto no rosto dele. Por mais que pudesse ser assustador estar nos bastidores de um lugar como aquele podendo até mesmo – em seus piores pensamentos – ser abusado, o moreno somente pensava em como o loiro era bonito.

– Eu... – ele respirou fundo e desviou o olhar. – Me deixe ir?

O sorriso do loiro aumentou ainda mais com a ordem que virou uma pergunta ao final da fala dele. Percy não podia ter trago um garoto mais fofo para aquele lugar. Na verdade, Jason achava que seu amigo merecia um soco por tentar corromper aquele ser tão delicado e doce. Nico devia se manter daquela forma para sempre. Vê-lo constrangido, com o rubor lhe tomando as maçãs do rosto e os olhos castanhos arregalados tanto com um brilho de inocência quanto com um ar assustado, fazia seu pênis pulsar. Aqueles óculos e orelhas de gato não ajudavam em nada também.

– Seu amigo já foi. – disse com um meio sorriso. – E ele me mandou uma mensagem.

Nico franziu o cenho e se voltou para o loiro, com uma pergunta muda escrita nos olhos. Como resposta o loiro puxou um aparelho de dentro da calça jeans que usava e buscou nele o que queria, mostrando a tela para o menor logo em seguida.

Nico é todo seu. Cuide dele e o devolva em casa AINDA HOJE! Quero-o quase da mesma forma que eu o deixei ou eu te castro, seu puto.

A boca do moreno se abriu em um perfeito “O” e olhou para o loiro com fogo nos olhos. Pela primeira vez naquela noite ele estava realmente irritado.

– Você está sendo pago? – bradou. – É por isso que fez todo aquele show e pediu para que eu viesse aqui? Porque Percy te pagou?

– O que? – Jason falou chocado. – Eu não...

Nico o interrompeu com um soco no peito sendo logo seguido por outro.

– Percy é um filho da puta! Eu não acredito que eu caí nessa!

Jason tentou segurar os pulsos magros, mas o moreno era ágil demais para si, sem falar da força impressionante que ele não esperava de alguém tão baixo e esbelto.

– E você aceitando isso! – rosnou. – Mas eu não deveria esperar muito de um stripper!

O loiro finalmente conseguiu domar a pequena fera e segurou os pulsos do menor acima da cabeça dele. Num impulso de raiva por ter sido praticamente ofendido, Jason quase colou ambos os rostos, enfrentando aquele olhar em chamas com a sua própria irritação.

– Primeiro, eu não sou um prostituto, não pense que eu sou assim por ser um stripper! – disse com uma voz contida. – Segundo, Percy é um amigo meu que queria que eu te levasse para o palco para que se divertisse, ele não me pagou e eu não pedi para você vir aqui porque ele quis. Eu te achei extremamente quente e queria experimentar mais do que encenação no palco. Terceiro, você pode, por favor, bater um pouco mais fraco? – um sorriso passou por seu rosto. – Você fica uma graça quando irritado, mas os seus socos machucam.

Nico engoliu em seco, com a respiração ainda acelerada, e encarou os orbes azuis em busca de algum rastro de mentira.

– Você está fazendo por que quer?

Jason respirou fundo e se aproximou ainda mais do rosto do moreno, sentido a respiração desregulada do mesmo em sua pele.

– Eu estou fazendo porque eu quero muito te ver corado e gemendo usando somente seus óculos e esse arquinho com orelhas felpudas.

Nico ficou vermelho mais uma vez e desviou o olhar, se sentindo constrangido tanto pela fala do loiro quanto pelo fato de que ainda usava aquele ridículo apetrecho. No entanto, antes que pudesse falar, fazer ou até mesmo pensar em alguma coisa, Nico sentiu seus lábios sendo prensados pela boca quente de Jason em um beijo casto que não durou nem ao menos um minuto. Uma das mãos do stripper voltou a adentrar a camisa negra do moreno, causando um doce arrepio que o fez ofegar e abrir passagem para a língua do loiro. Não se arrependeu do ato, no entanto. Jason beijava tão bem quanto rebolava no palco.

Suas mãos, ainda presas, não podiam fazer muito, mas Nico não negou uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior do outro, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar com o som sensual que saltou da garganta do mesmo. Como resposta, o loiro lambeu a boca do menor enquanto ondulava contra ele, fazendo sua ereção se esfregar no ventre dele enquanto a do próprio cutucava sua coxa. Mais gemidos se ouviram e Jason finalmente soltou as mãos do moreno, querendo urgentemente tirar as roupas dele e ter o corpo alvo a sua mercê para experimentar a pele delicada e doce.

A primeira peça a sair foi o casaco preto do garoto, caindo no chão sem fazer barulho. Jason subiu as mãos por dentro da blusa preta do menor, sentindo a calidez da pele contra seus dedos, já a puxando para cima com o intuito de retirá-la. Sendo muito bem sucedido o loiro jogou o tecido para qualquer canto que fosse e voltou a tocar aquela pele viciante. Ah, queria tanto marcá-lo! Chupou-lhe o pescoço fazendo o outro suspirar.

O moreno sentia o toque de Jason lhe inundar o corpo com sensações quentes. Ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer com as mãos, então apenas optou por apoiá-las no peito do outro enquanto sua língua lhe acariciava. As mãos do loiro desceram das costelas para a cintura, lhe agarrando com certa força.

Suas mãos desceram mais um pouco, até a barra da calça, e com um sorriso malandro ele abriu-lhe o zíper. O moreno ofegou por sentir os dedos esbarrarem em sua parte intima, mas também não deixou de arregalar os olhos e sentir o rosto esquentar muito mais ao ver que era mais confortável para seu membro daquele jeito.

– Parece que alguém esta entrando em combustão aqui. – sussurrou sensualmente. – acho que você precisa de um bombeiro.

– S-sim e com uma mangueira bem grande. – deixou escapar para logo corar e esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do maior.

– Talvez eu dê conta do recado então. – gargalhou alto, voltando ao seu trabalho.

Ah, ele com certeza bateria em Jackson por querer corromper esse garotinho tão inocente. Jason segurou Nico pelas coxas, como havia feito perto do palco, e o levantou, prensando-o na parede. A carne no baixo ventre do menor lhe arrastava o abdômen, podia sentir o quão duro o garoto estava, e aquilo só o fazia sorrir ainda mais maliciosamente.

Os lábios de Grace passearam pelo peito desnudo, descendo mais um pouco para encontrar o mamilo já enrijecido. Riu antes de depositar um longo chupão em cima deste e viu Nico deixando-se ser tomado por aquela nova sensação enquanto soltava um baixo e rouco gemido.

Era como se sua pele desejasse por mais daquele contato, mas seu outro mamilo também parecia pedir atenção, que logo foi concedida pela enorme mão esquerda do loiro, enquanto a outra o segurava no ar pela bunda. A língua do loiro rodeava aquela parte para logo depois sugá-la, fazendo com que mais gemidos baixos escapassem da boca do menor. Quando se deu por satisfeito, ele trocou a posição, sustentando o moreno com outro braço enquanto tomava o lado direito com sua língua.

O moreno finalmente enlaçou suas pernas ao redor do corpo musculoso enquanto gemia e o loiro o carregou até a mesa mais próxima, fazendo-o se sentar nela enquanto ainda trabalhava em sua pele fina. Jason largou os rosados botões do menino e subiu os beijos, novamente, para o pescoço. Nico jogou a cabeça para trás em êxtase, abraçou o pescoço do stripper com os braços e brincou com os cabelos da sua nuca enquanto ofegava. O loiro sorriu com aquilo, aos poucos o menino ia cedendo as suas tentações.

Grace levantou a cabeça e tomou os lábios do moreno. O show lá fora estava longe de acabar, mas ele não se importava, queria apenas decifrar aquele gosto maravilhoso que era a boca daquela criança.

Empurrou o garoto contra a mesa, fazendo-o deitar e jogou tudo que tinha em cima dela para o chão, abrindo espaço para que ele não se sentisse desconfortável. Começou a descer seus beijos pelo tórax do garoto, chegando ao abdômen e logo depois ao umbigo, onde recebeu uma lambida.

Ele começava a beijar o baixo ventre do garoto quando o ouviu gemer baixinho. Sorriu e abaixou suas calças vagarosamente, apenas para encontrar uma cueca branca com alguns pontos molhados. O membro do menor pulsava para pedir espaço e se libertar do tecido, mas o stripper não iria deixar ser tão fácil.

Brincou com a glande do outro usando os dedos enquanto fixava os olhos azuis na face contorcida em prazer. Sorria a cada gemido soltado pelo moreno, ele ficava ainda mais doce dessa forma.

Jason arrastou as costas do indicador na base do membro, como se estivesse acariciando o queixo de um gato e ouviu como resposta o menino soltar um som manhoso e baixo. Ele abaixou o rosto para perto daquela área e depositou-lhe uma lambida sobre o tecido, o garoto ofegou e arqueou o quadril, fazendo com que seu membro roçasse nos lábios do mais velho, que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

O loiro levou os dedos para mais abaixo e adentrou-lhe a peça, brincando com seus testículos enquanto a língua ainda trabalhava por cima do pano. Os gemidos, em conseqüência, tornaram-se mais altos. O loiro estava quase achando que o faria gozar sem nem ter um contato direto com o membro dele, e por isso ele parou o que estava fazendo, recebendo um som sofrido de Nico que o fez rir.

Nos olhos dele estava presa a pergunta que ele, com certeza, não diria em voz alta. “Por que parou?”. Jason riu e se curvou sobre ele para beijá-lo.

– Você só vai gozar quando eu estiver dentro de você. – sussurrou contra a pele do queixo, para onde seus beijos desciam, recebendo em resposta um gemido contido, que mais parecera um miado, e uma nova rodada de rubor. – Eu quero te sentir estremecer, quero te ouvir gemer e quero ver você se contorcer, mas eu quero tudo isso com você sob mim, pequeno gatinho.

Nico suspirou em resposta, já sabendo que a cor tomate maduro nunca mais sairia de suas bochechas. Pelo menos não pelos próximos dias. Suas mãos desceram em um toque suave pelas costelas do loiro, causando um arrepio de excitação no mesmo, até que seus dedos pararam na borda da calça dele. No mesmo segundo, a boca de Jason parou o trabalho que fazia e se encaminhou até a orelha de Nico.

– Por que parou? – perguntou em tom sussurrante enquanto levava uma de suas mãos até a do moreno, forçando-o a adentrar na calça.

Nico suspirou ao sentir a pele recém descoberta, mas logo puxou a mão com vergonha. Jason riu um pouco e olhou nos olhos do moreno, sentindo-se curioso pela reação dele. O loiro sabia que o pequeno era um pouco tímido, mas ele tinha reagido de forma interessada – mesmo que recatada – até aquele momento.

– Ah... – o moreno corou fortemente.

– Se não quiser você não é obrigado. – Jason regurgitou o que não queria dizer em hipótese alguma.

O moreno engoliu em seco e afastou o stripper com uma mão enquanto com a outra se apoiava para ficar em pé. O loiro já estava até pensando que o garoto estava mesmo negando sexo com ele quando o viu se ajoelhando enquanto desabotoava a sua calça. Um segundo de surpresa foi o necessário para o deixar estático e a mercê da boca sedosa do moreno que o acariciou sobre a cueca preta.

Um gemido alto saiu de sua boca ao ter o ar quente passando pelo tecido e ele teve que se agarrar a mesa onde antes Nico estava sentado para não desfalecer. Jason estava tão excitado que somente aquele movimento o fez querer explodir. Ele não podia deixar que o moreno continuasse com aquilo. O toque daquela língua indecente, junto com aquele ar inofensivo e o olhar inocente seria o estopim do seu prazer. E isso ele queria fazer dentro do moreno.

Com uma força um pouco bruta, Jason puxou Nico do chão, o prensando contra outra parede. Não dava mais para esperar. Ele tinha que arrancar ambas as roupas e foder com o pequeno garoto bem ali, com ele usando somente os óculos e as orelhas.

Com um beijo predatório, Jason puxou o resto da roupa de Nico para baixo, deixando com ele o trabalho de terminar de retirar elas, e se voltou para suas próprias vestimentas, quase as rasgando no processo de se livrar delas. Em um átimo ele colou os corpos, sentindo o calor do pequeno emanar para si enquanto os dedos delicados tocavam seu abdômen. Mesmo não querendo cessar o beijo, Nico o fez, finalmente olhando para baixo, querendo saciar a sua curiosidade.

Foi com um corar súbito que o moreno constatou para si mesmo que o loiro a sua frente era um pouco maior do que os outros com que já se deitara. Não que tivesse muita experiência. Dois nomes somente que formavam a sua mísera lista de com quem transara e ambos eram o que se poderia chamar de “na média”. Jason, no entanto, estava acima dela. Nico agora se perguntava se tudo aquilo iria caber em si. Na verdade, ele também estava curioso para saber como todo aquele volume entrava na pequena tanga.

– Apreciando a visão? – um sussurro o tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo com que corasse e desviasse o olhar do membro do loiro.

Com uma risada baixa, Jason desceu o rosto para distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do moreno, não hesitando em descer a mão para a bunda arrebitada do mesmo. Dois dedos seus abriram caminho entre a fenda, querendo logo experimentar a textura que ele teria ali. Era tudo tão quente e perfeito que, quando o primeiro dedo entrou e Jason o sentiu sendo pressionado, ele teve que virar o pequeno e encostá-lo contra a parede para poder ver a curva que o levaria à perdição.

– Não se mova. – sussurrou com um toque muito grave de desejo na voz. – Eu preciso gravar essa imagem na minha memória.

Nico tremeu com o tom de voz do loiro, mas se manteve parado, com o rosto virado para o lado, onde conseguia ver somente algumas roupas do show e uma pequena sombra de Jason, o peito colado na parede, as mãos elevadas ao lado de sua cabeça, sua pernas abertas em um pequeno “V” invertido e a bunda arrebitada pela posição que o loiro havia o deixado.

Segundos se passaram em que eles ficaram assim. Com Nico parado, sendo observado enquanto o rubor tomava conta de praticamente todo o seu corpo, e Jason o olhando enquanto tocava levemente a base de seu membro. Quando o moreno já começava a achar que nada mais ia acontecer, o loiro voltou, já com os dedos lambuzados de lubrificante, introduzindo-os em si. Um gemido extremamente sensual, na opinião de Jason, saiu de seus lábios em resposta aquele ato e a cabeça pendeu pra trás. O loiro não hesitou em tomar os lábios que praticamente lhe era oferecido enquanto esfregava sua ereção na curva da bunda de Nico.

Quando os seus três dedos já tinham preparado o moreno o suficiente para recebê-lo e ele se contorcia em suas mãos querendo mais daquele toque, Jason se afastou dele, recebendo um pequeno barulho de desgosto por isso. Um pequeno riso escapou de seus lábios e Nico corou, escondendo o rosto na parede.

– Não, não, gatinho. – o loiro se aproximou e rodeou a cintura dele com os braços levando o seu rosto próximo ao dele. – Não se esconda, eu quero ver seu rosto.

Hesitante, o moreno virou a face para onde estava Jason sentindo o mesmo lhe roubar um beijo que logo se intensificou enquanto a cabeça do membro latejante dele o penetrava. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta, sendo abafado pela língua do loiro. Doía, mas a boca do outro o distraía. Isso e a mão que acabava de encontrar seu falo e o massageava.

Assim que Jason estava completamente dentro de Nico, ambos não puderam hesitar em largar o que faziam com suas línguas para gemer. As mãos de Nico se fecharam na parede, parecendo acompanhar o prazer que o pequeno sentia em estar preenchido enquanto pequenos beijos eram depositados em seus ombros.

– Sabe o que dizem? – O loiro perguntou depois de algum tempo. – Que sexo nessa posição é extremamente prazeroso.

Nico suspirou e rebolou contra o quadril do outro. Como resposta Jason saiu praticamente inteiro para mais uma vez voltar lentamente para dentro o buraco apertado do moreno.

– Eu não sei se você sente. – continuou falando enquanto acariciava o quadril do garoto. – Por isso me diga, Nico... – ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do moreno. – É prazeroso para você?

O moreno gemeu sentindo Jason voltar a ficar completamente dentro de si e não respondeu, corando somente em pensar naquela pergunta.

– Nico? – Jason rodeou a base do membro do garoto com o indicador, descendo logo em seguida para os testículos. – Não vai me responder?

Nico respirou fundo e corou, voltando a esconder o rosto na parede, mas ao invés de fugir, ele somente olhou para baixo, vendo seu membro sendo acariciado pela mão larga.

– S-sim. – murmurou bem baixinho.

– O que? – Jason perguntou fingindo que não tinha escutado. – Não entendi.

– Sim! – Nico falou com força enquanto virava o rosto para encarar o loiro. – É sim!

Jason riu e o beijou antes de sair e penetrá-lo lentamente mais uma vez.

– Bom... – disse lentamente enquanto afastava o rosto de Nico para encarar a junção de seus corpos. A visão fez com que seu interior se esquentasse e o tesão que sentia duplicasse. – Ah, você está tão quente...

Nico corou e escondeu o rosto novamente.

– Você é um bombeiro não, é? – murmurou totalmente envergonhado. – S-seu trabalho apagar meu... – ele engoliu em seco e se corrigiu. – O fogo.

Jason riu e beijou a nuca do moreno, sentindo o mesmo se arrepiar com o toque.

– Sim... – disse lentamente, já aumentando a velocidade de seu vai e vem dentro do garoto. – Mas antes eu quero te incendiar. Quero ver você queimar de prazer, se contorcer explodindo enquanto eu te toco e beijo de todas as formas.

Nico gemeu, tanto pela fala do loiro quanto pelos toques que ainda continuavam em seu membro, e levou uma de suas mãos até a do loiro que continuava passeando em seu quadril. Por algum motivo, ele queria sentir os dedos entrelaçados nos seus.

– Ah, pequeno gatinho. – murmurou Jason em meio a um suspiro antes de morder a orelha do arquinho que o moreno usava. – Se você tivesse idéia do quão delicioso você é...

Nico suspirou e Jason aumentou ainda mais a velocidade de suas investidas.

– Tão... – ele lambeu o lado do pescoço de Nico. – Delicioso.

Um largo gemido deixou a boca do moreno, o fazendo corar ao perceber o quão devasso fora o som. Jason estreitou o aperto, soltando o membro de Nico, e finalmente estocou de forma dura contra ele.

Em alguns minutos ambos já estavam suados e ofegantes, mas o loiro se encontrava longe de acabar. Numa das movimentações, ele saiu totalmente de dentro do moreno e o virou para atacar a sua boca. Em questão de segundos ele o elevou pelas coxas, seguindo em direção ao sofá verde e gasto que havia ali. Jason o deitou com cuidado, se colocando em cima dele logo em seguida. Seu pênis voltou a penetrá-lo e os movimentos seguiram em um ritmo rápido, fazendo os óculos do moreno se entortar e o arquinho escorregar.

Jason fez questão de recolocar o apetrecho no lugar, apreciando a forma como as orelhas de gato, junto com as bochechas rubras, combinavam com tudo o que Nico pareceu ser até aquele momento. Talvez fosse errado de sua parte querer corromper aquele garoto e mantê-lo só para si para que ninguém mais aproveitasse a inocência dele, mas Jason nem ao menos ligava. Ele podia ser possessivo durante o sexo. Somente durante o sexo.

Os movimentos finalmente se tornaram quase frenéticos, Jason voltou a beijar e morder a pele do ombro do moreno e o mesmo a acariciar as costas do loiro com a ponta de seus dedos, fazendo somente com que ele ficasse mais excitado pelo toque. As respirações de ambos estavam cada vez mais aceleradas e os gemidos mais freqüentes. Nico se retorcia em prazer abaixo do loiro, corando cada vez mais, até que um gemido, que quase saiu como um grito, saltou de seus lábios. Jason sorriu animado.

– Então eu achei... – sussurrou contra a orelha dele. – Interessante.

Nico ofegou e Jason voltou a investir contra o ponto de prazer do garoto, tendo os gemidos dele saindo cada vez mais alto e o corpo se retorcendo cada vez mais. Não demorou muito para que o menor gozasse, sujando o próprio abdômen enquanto se apertava em volta do pênis do loiro, este, não agüentando a pressão em si, teve seu orgasmo logo em seguida, preenchendo a camisinha que colocara antes de se lambuzar de lubrificante.

Não suportando seu peso, os braços de Jason cederam, fazendo-o cair em cima do garoto. Ligeiramente ele se pôs de lado, fazendo o moreno se afastar para dar um lugar a ele no sofá. Ambos respiravam de forma ofegante e Nico se abraçara ao seu corpo, querendo esconder o rubor que com toda certeza já lhe cobria o corpo todo.

Jason retirou a camisinha apressadamente, dando um nó em sua ponta antes de jogá-la no lixinho perto de onde estavam deitados. Seus dedos então passaram a acariciar a pele que tinha ao seu alcance, vendo o pequeno se arrepiar e contorcer com os toques, e seu nariz desceu até os fios rebeldes, apreciando o perfume que ainda estava ali.

Foi de repente que o moreno elevou a cabeça do peito suado do loiro e encarou os olhos azuis do mesmo finalmente parecendo perceber uma coisa extremamente importante.

– Ai meu Deus! – sussurrou atingindo um tom a mais de vermelho. – Eu nem sei seu nome! – seus olhos se arregalaram. – E-eu... N-nós fizemos... Isso. E eu nem sei o seu nome.

Jason riu, ainda entorpecido pelo recente orgasmo, e acariciou a nuca do moreno, vendo-o se arrepiar ainda mais. Os olhos tremeram com o toque e ele os fechou, suspirando logo em seguida. O sorriso do loiro aumentou ao perceber um ponto fraco do moreno e ele continuou com a carícia, achando-o realmente parecido com um gato daquela forma. Não tinha como ser mais fofo.

– Bem, isso foi radical. – disse de uma forma divertida. – Você transou com um completo desconhecido.

Nico voltou a abrir os olhos e corou de forma avassaladora, escondendo-se novamente no peito do loiro. Ele não queria que o mesmo visse que sua vergonha fora triplicada somente com aquela fala.

– Qual o seu nome? – pediu com a voz abafada e constrangida.

– Jason. – respondeu com um sorriso enquanto acariciava as costas nuas do moreno. – Jason Grace. E o seu é Nico. Percy me falou um pouco sobre você.

O corpo de Nico se encolheu ainda mais.

– O que ele falou? – murmurou ainda com o rosto escondido.

– Ele disse que você é um nerd que não sai de casa. Almoça macarrão instantâneo todos os dias. – o moreno riu baixinho. – Que é viciado em jogos de FDS.

– FPS. First Person Shooter. – corrigiu o menor. – E só sou um pouco viciado. – murmurou. – Também gosto de MMORPG, ou só RPG.

– E que você precisava se divertir longe de uma TV. – continuou fingindo ter entendido tudo que o moreno havia dito.

– Que bela diversão. – ele devolveu sem se importar se estava corando novamente. Sua cor não voltaria ao normal nos próximos cinco dias, se não mais.

– Concordo. – riu o loiro. – Mas eu preciso te devolver para aquele Marimo.

– Ah, sim. – suspirou. – Eu vou matá-lo.

– Por quê? Não gostou, gatinho? – ele perguntou fazendo um bico, fingindo estar magoado. – Minha mangueira não era “grande o suficiente”? – gargalhou lembrando-se do comentário do menino.

O menor corou e escondeu o rosto na pele bronzeada.

– Não é isso. – resmungou envergonhado. – E-Ela é boa... demais. A sua mangueira. – ele comprimiu os lábios em uma linha reta, não acreditando que estava dizendo aquilo.

O loiro gargalhou novamente e lhe acariciou a bochecha.

– Tem um banheiro aqui se quiser se limpar.

– O-ok. – Nico murmurou, levantando-se devagar. – O-onde? – perguntou tampando sua intimidade e olhando para o lado.

– Nessa porta verde, aqui atrás do sofá. – ele apontou sorrindo.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para o banheiro a passos rápidos. O loiro se elevou um pouco no sofá apenas para observá-lo com divertimento.

– Que bela bunda! – gritou antes de ele fechar a porta com força.

Nico suspirou ao estar sozinho dentro do recinto. Voltou os olhos para o espelho e se viu ainda com aquele arquinho, corou um pouco e tirou aquilo da cabeça, olhando-a com certa relutância. Deixou-a em cima da pia e retirou também os óculos.

Ligou a torneira e lavou o rosto, livrando-o da camada de suor. Olhou para o peito onde o liquido branco já escorria para baixo e sentiu-se envergonhado por aquilo, pegando o papel higiênico e já tirando uma boa parte para limpar-se. Logo depois ele tirou outra parte de papel e a molhou para tirar o melado.

Depois de terminar ele voltou a se olhar no espelho, observando seu pescoço que estava vermelho pelos chupões. Não que o incomodasse realmente, ele não tinha realmente de quem esconder. Talvez Percy e sua irmã, mas não seria nada assombroso. Massageou a área, deixando um suspiro escapar ao se lembrar da sensação dos lábios ali, e voltou a colocar o óculos.

Estava prestes a abrir a porta quando se deu conta de algo desesperador.

– Mi-minhas roupas... – ele sussurrou como se fosse chorar e deu um tapa na própria testa.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto roia as unhas. O que iria fazer? Não podia simplesmente sair do banheiro pelado, ia ser muito vergonhoso. Ele estava quase começando a ensaiar uma fala para pedir a Jason que trouxesse sua roupa quando as batidas na porta foram ouvidas e o moreno deu um pulo com o susto.

– Você está se depilando ai dentro? – Jason perguntou do outro lado da madeira.

Nico andou vagarosamente até a porta e a destrancou, abrindo somente uma pequena fresta.

– E-Eu... Esqueci minhas roupas... – ele sussurrou corando.

O loiro riu.

– Eu acabei de transar com você e está preocupado que eu te veja nu? – brincou. – Você é mesmo muito tímido. – ele sorriu vendo a vergonha de Nico somente se intensificar. – Eu pego elas, espere ai.

O mais velho se virou e peregrinou pelo camarim, catando a calça, a blusa e os tênis do moreno. Sorriu tendo uma breve idéia assim que seu olhar bateu na cueca branca. Ele chutou a peça para debaixo do sofá e andou até uma cômoda onde pegou algo na gaveta e embolou no meio das roupas.

– Aqui estão, vista-se. – ele entregou-as naturalmente para o menor que trancou a porta rapidamente.

Desenrolando as roupas o menino arregalou os olhos e segurou aquela peça com as pontas dos dedos enquanto largava as outras no chão em horror. Ele encarou a tanga com o desenho da bandeira dos Estados Unidos e ficou naquela mesma posição por pelo menos trinta segundos para finalmente corar e bater com o punho na porta.

O loiro, que se encontrava escorado na madeira, segurou o riso já prevendo que aquilo aconteceria.

– O que foi? – perguntou para a porta ainda fechada

– Eu não vou usar isso. – ele praticamente gritou ainda envergonhado.

– Porque não? – riu finalmente. – Ou é isso, ou vai sair dai sem usar nada debaixo da calça. – Jason esperou pela resposta que não veio e só então entendeu o que o outro estava fazendo. – Não. Não, pode parar. Você não vai fazer isso, eu te dou uma cueca.

– Eu não vou usar uma cueca sua! – ele disse no mesmo tom de antes.

– Se você vestir essa calça sem uma cueca por baixo eu juro que tiro todas as suas roupas e te faço vestir uma tanga ainda menor! – o loiro repreendeu.

– Tudo bem. – Nico bufou. – Só pegue logo a cueca.

O loiro voltou para a cômoda e abriu a segunda gaveta, tirando de lá uma cueca azul com um símbolo do famoso Superman. Ele sorriu já pensando que aquela era perfeita. Ele voltou para a porta e bateu duas vezes, o moreno abriu uma fresta e o pano azul lhe foi passado. Ele encarou a peça como tinha encarado a tanga e quase rosnou.

– Eu não vou usar isso também!

– Ou você veste isso. Ou eu vou te vestir a tanga.

Com um urro irritado o outro começou a vestir a cueca, vendo que ela ficava um pouco larga em si. Corando por estar vestindo algo que ao mesmo tempo em que era do loiro, também era ridículo. Mas ele não queria, em nenhuma hipótese, vestir aquela tanga.

Nico terminou de se vestir e saiu do banheiro, olhando com vergonha e raiva para um Jason já vestido com calças pretas, blusa branca em gola V e jaqueta, e que lhe sorria divertido.

– Isso é seu. – o moreno disse estendendo a tiara com as orelhas de gato.

– Pode ficar. Como lembrança. – respondeu com sinceridade.

– E isso daqui também? – ele perguntou debochado enquanto mostrava a tanga que segurava com a ponta dos dedos.

– Sim. É para as suas noites de sexo selvagem. – rebateu no mesmo tom. Com raiva e envergonhado, o outro lhe jogou a peça no rosto quase o socando de bônus. – Calma aí, gatinho. – pediu com um sorriso divertido.

Nico bufou e cruzou os braços.

– Podemos ir agora? – perguntou nervoso.

– Claro. Vem, vamos sair pelos fundos.

O mais velho guiou o garoto até a porta, pouco se importando por ter deixado o camarim em uma grande bagunça ou com o show que ainda não acabara. Eles passaram pela grande porta de ferro, saindo em uma rua escura e meio úmida por onde Jason guiou Nico até perto da avenida, aonde seu carro, um Ford Explorer branco, aguardava por seu dono. Ele apertou o botão em sua chave e o carro fez um barulho agudo, indicando que estava destrancado.

– Carro bonito. – o moreno começou. O loiro sorriu prestes a agradecer, mas ele continuou – Já viu o Porsche do Percy? Também é muito, muito bonito.

Jason parou subitamente.

– Você e Percy já foram para a cama? – ele perguntou assustado.

– O-O que? C-Como assim? N-Não! – corou ele em imaginar tal cena.

– Mas você acabou de elogiar o carro dele! – exasperou, contendo um sorriso já imaginando até onde se estendia a inocência do outro.

– Sim, eu falei do carro!

– Elogiar o carro de um cara é como elogiar o pênis dele! – ele se fez de magoado. – Você disse que a minha mangueira era boa!

– Ah meu Deus! – ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Como eu vou elogiar um carro agora?

– Como eu vou olhar para o Percy agora? – resmungou. – Ah, vou ter que ir para a cama com ele para ver se isso é verdade.

Nico o olhou abismado e ele não conseguiu mais segurar o riso, deixando a gargalhada alta sair por sua boca.

– Você estava zombando de mim! – brigou ainda com as bochechas avermelhadas.

– Sim, agora entre no carro. – falou adentrando no automóvel.

– Idiota – o outro murmurou fazendo o mesmo.

O loiro ligou o carro e saiu do lugar onde estava estacionado para enfim dirigir pelas ruas movimentadas de Washington. Nico se remexeu no assento, achando o silêncio um pouco incomodo, mas Jason logo iniciou uma conversa, para seu alívio.

– Então, você disse que gosta de jogos, certo?

– Sim. – o outro respondeu com um brilho nos olhos. – Estou louco para comprar um novo. Talvez você não tenha ouvido falar, Beyond: Two Souls. É incrível! Eu testei a demo para a Quantic Dream e tenho que dizer, a jogabilidade é muito boa!

– Boyond? Acho que já ouvi falar... É um MOM, sim?

– Beyond. – corrigiu. – E não é um MMO. – corrigiu outra vez. – É um RPG.

– Não sei muito sobre jogos. – disse meio encabulado. O moreno o olhou como se dissesse “eu percebi”. – Não me culpe! Nunca fui muito além de Mario Bros.

Nico riu

– Mario é legal... Mas você devia tentar algo com um gráfico melhor. – respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

– Eu tenho outras maneiras de me divertir, gatinho. – Jason sorriu, o olhando de lado, e Nico logo corou se lembrando do que fez na última hora. – Como corromper jovens inocentes que agem como virgens.

Nico escondeu o rosto avermelhado nas mãos e negou com a cabeça.

– Vamos voltar para o Mario Bros, por favor. – disse com a voz abafada.

O loiro gargalhou alto e encostou o carro em frente a um condomínio.

– Entregue em casa... – começou, checando o relógio do celular. -... E antes da meia noite. Olha que coisa boa. Não terei minha mangueira cortada.

O moreno olhou pela janela, só então percebendo que estavam parados em frente ao seu prédio.

– Como sabe onde eu moro? – perguntou confuso.

– Percy me passou o endereço por mensagem. – ele respondeu. – E falando em telefone, eu anotei meu numero no seu celular, se precisar.

Jason sorriu docemente e Nico concordou com a cabeça antes de abrir a porta e descer do carro. Estava para fechá-la, quando em um átimo de coragem, se virou para o loiro.

– Pode deixar que, se acontecer algum incêndio, eu te chamo.

Ele então bateu a porta e se afastou rapidamente, mas, infelizmente, não o suficiente para se impedir de ouvir o que veio a seguir.

– Vou esperar. Ga. Ti. Nho. – o loiro gritou para que até o porteiro ouvisse.

O moreno encabulado apenas entrou no prédio de cabeça baixa. Tinha a tiara de com as orelhas de gato dentro de uma sacola em sua mão e, enquanto ele esperava o elevador, tirou o celular do bolso para olhar a sua lista de contatos, encontrando ali um novo, com a identificação Para apagar seu fogo. Corando, ele voltou a guardar o celular no bolso e finalmente entrou no elevador.

Alguns segundos depois, Nico adentrou seu apartamento encontrando Percy sentado em um dos pufes de sua sala enquanto ocupava seu lugar em jogar The Last Of Us. Não pôde evitar revirar os olhos, mas infelizmente era culpa sua que o moreno praticamente vivesse ali com seus jogos, afinal, fora ele quem dera uma cópia da chave do apartamento para o “Marimo”

– E então? – Percy pausou do jogo e sorriu ao olhar para o amigo. – Como foi, branquelo?

O moreno decidiu por ignorá-lo e apenas continuou andando até a sua suíte, mas, assim que estava para se trancar na mesma, ele não pode evitar se virar para o maior que ainda lhe encarava em expectativa.

– Percy... – começou nervoso.

O mais velho se preparou para a bronca, mas quando viu o rosto do outro ficando vermelho teve sua curiosidade aguçada.

– Sim? – incentivou.

– O seu carro... – ele fez uma careta. – Não é bonito. – concluiu antes de bater a porta.

Percy encarou a madeira pintada de preto um pouco confuso, mas a porta logo se abriu novamente e o menor colocou a cabeça para fora.

– E não vá para a cama com o Jason! – gritou tornando a bater a porta deixando o outro ainda mais confuso.

O moreno de olhos verdes se voltou para a televisão com o cenho franzido e olhou para Ellie e Joel.

– Parece que a bebida finalmente fez efeito...


End file.
